What Was To Happen
by SweetiePie07
Summary: What the future holds for Nathan and Halley and for Brooke and Luke. About there kids and the changes in there lifes.
1. Moving on

**WHAT WAS TO HAPPEN**

_Halley I said I could love you forever. So why can't forever start today._

Only if it had been that simple for Halley James and Nathan Scott. They are what people would have called high school sweethearts. Married at the young age of 16. And then again re-married at the still young age of 17 1/2 . Now a long 5 years later they were still having there up and downs but they had finally gotten rid of Chris Keller and hopefully for good this time. Halley had been at Yale for 3 years now and Nathan was still being his struggling basketball player. They never thought that it would come down to this hard to make up there minds but it was. Halley just got an opportunity to be transferred to the Music and Journalism College of Carolina. The good thing about this is that it would be a move home (almost) it was located in Wilmington and home is Tree Hill so it's about twenty minutes. The bad thing was that it would mean that they would be moving back around there least favorite people. Nathan's parents Dan and Deb. Because ever since they got re-married and they had their first child Amanda Lyn Dan And Deb hadn't always been that supportive. Amanda now being five was hoping that they could move closer to Aunt Brooke and Gran. Brooke was Halley's best friend and sister-in-law. She was married to Lucas, Nathan's older by three months half brother and Gran is Luke's mom. So of course if they listed the pro and cons the fact that Lyn wanted to move back was the deciding factor. Now to just to get to Tree Hill.

"Halley I know that we are excited to get back to Carolina but do we really have to drive 20 over to get to the airport?" Nathan was holding on for dear life while his wife Halley drove to the NYC Airport.

"Honey we don't want to miss our flight." Halley pointed out.

" We have a private jet." Nathan pointed out. Between his brothers Basketball career and Brooke's acting they were loaded.

" Oh true." Halley remembered and started to slow down. " So the movers are going to bring down all of our stuff and the cars?" Halley asked

"Yeah. Hales would you please clam down you're making me nervous." Nathan told her.

" Are we there yet mommy?" Lyn woke up wanting to just get back to Gran's house.

" No honey. We'll be there in about 1 hour." Halley told her.

" Okay. Is Aunt Brooke bring the triplets with her when she comes to pick us up?" Lyn asked.

"I'm not to sure?" Nathan answered as they turned into the airport.

Meanwhile down in Carolina Brooke and Luke were getting ready and making sure there twin girls and there beautiful boy were also ready. They have three children in there crazy lives. Their girls Alyson Lindsey and Alexis Laramye, then there is their boy

Alexander Lucas in all reality they were actually triplets but he was always moving way from his sisters.

"Mom Alex won't let us into the bathroom" Allie came screaming to her mother.

" Alex let your sisters finish getting ready." Luke told his son.

"Luke can you imagine what they are going to be like when they hit being teenagers?" Brooke asked as she put on the last of her make up.

"I don't even want to think about it." Luke told her. Come on kids we have to get to the airport.

"Lyn wake up honey we are home" Nathan said as he picked up his baby girl.

" I thought we were going to go and visit Aunt Brooke and Nana." Lyn said in a protest thinking they were back in NYC.

" Honey we are in Tree Hill. It's our home now." Halley said so proud of her little girl being like herself when she was a young girl.

" Well then were is Nana." Lyn said wanting to get a big old bear hug from Grandma.

" Did I just hear my beautiful granddaughter ask were I was?" Karen said as she saw the kid get off of the plane.

" Nana!" Lyn yelled as she ran toward Karen

" Hey what about me?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Aunt Brooke I am happy to see you to." Lyn said as she ran into her Aunts Arms

" So my dear Brooke Friend where are my favorite triplets…" Halley started but Brooke interrupted her.

" Halley they are all individuals." Brooke corrected Halley. She hated it when people called them the triplets.

" Sorry where are Alex, Axils, and Alyson and my favorite brother in law?" Halley asked making Brooke feel so much better. And listing out every single one of the kid's names.

" The guard wouldn't let them by because of them being so young. So being the great dad he is Luke stayed with them."

"Oh how sweet of him. My older brother is going soft" Nathan mumbled under his breath.

" I heard that Nathan Daniel Scott." Halley said.

" Okay before the next world war breaks out I say we get out of here." Karen told everyone as they started toward the exit.

" So grandma what did you cook me for lunch?" Lyn asked.

" Well honey I haven't thought about it." Karen answered " What would you like to have?"

" Can we have macaroni and cheese with hot dogs in it?" Lyn asked

" Is that it honey?" Karen asked.

" Yeah. Mommy tries to make it but she can't make it as good as you do." Lyn explained to her gram.

" She claims that it doesn't taste the same as yours does." Haley said.

" Hales do you want to know a little secret?" Karen asked " do you use boxed or do you make it from scratch?"

" I use boxed… why?" Haley asked.

" I make it from scratch." Karen admitted.

" That explains it." Haley said. "I've tried everything under the blue moon."

" Hails" Luke said as they approached the front gate.

" Lucas!" Haley was for surly happy to see her best friend.

" Where is my little Lyn?" Luke said joking around with Lyn,

" I'm right here Uncle Lucas." Lyn said laughing.

" Oh wow you've gotten so big I didn't even see you." Luke told her as he gave her a hug.

" Hey big bro how is the whole pro basketball thing going?" Nathan asked.

" Not to bad." Luke replied.

" Well good to hear." Nathan replied.

"Okay we are so starting to look like total freaks standing in the airport just talking." Brooke bluntly pointed out as they walked out of the airport.

" By the way you guys what is this big surprise you speak of?" Karen asked Nathan and Halley.


	2. Get used to

" So are you going to take that job?" Halley asked Nathan as she finished doing her hair.

" What one the assistant coaching job?" Nathan asked as he pulled his shirt on.

" Yeah. Wasn't that what you and Luke were talking about last night?" Halley asked.

" Yeah we were." Nathan responded. " I don't know if I am or not. I was actually waiting to get your opinion." Nathan told her as he kneeled down next to her.

" Well in that case I think you should do it." She told him as she took two different sets of earrings out of her ceramic box. " Pick a pair." Halley asked for her husbands opinion.

" Um… those." Nathan said picking out the diamond flower earrings he'd bought for her on her last birthday.

" How did I know that you were going to pick those?" Halley asked as she leaned over and kissed him.

" Okay… okay what do you want for breakfast?" Nathan asked as he got up and started down the stairs followed closely by Halley.

" Um… the works." Halley said taking advantage of Nathan asking her for once what she wanted instead of going to McDonalds to get breakfast.

" Okay you and go and get our sweet angel up." Nathan said " , and I will start to get breakfast ready."

" Deal." Halley responded.

Now even though it was only 5:30am Halley still believed That everyone should be up with the birds including her little girl. Despite Lyn only being five she was not aloud to nap any more and she was up at 5:30 every morning. While Halley and Nathan would be up anywhere between 4 and 5. Halley thought the everyone should be up that early and had always said if you were up early you had more hours in you day than if you sleep in until 7 even.

" Lyn honey it's time to wake up." Halley said as she walked in to the green, yellow, and blue room and opened up the curtains.

" Good Morning mommy" Lyn said setting up in bed wide awake as though she'd been awake for a hours.

" Hi honey." Halley said as she walked over to her daughters closet. " What would you like to wear today?"

" I don't know." Lyn responded.

" Well what if you wear your favorite shorts set?" Halley asked her.

" Okay." Lyn said.

" Okay then you go and get cleaned up a bit and then I will fix your hair" Halley said

" Okay…" Lyn said as she hoped out of bed and ran to her bathroom while Halley started to make Lyn's bed.

" Hey Mom can we go and see Allie and Lexis today?" Lyn asked as she ran out of the bathroom in her light pink and purple short set.

" Well that sounds like a good idea. I need to go and visit with Aunt Brooke anyway." Halley said. " How do you want your hair done?"

" Can you try and French braid it and then do that curly thing." Lyn asked

" Well anything is worth a try right?" Halley asked her little girl.

" Of course." Lyn said.

" How about you go and plug in the little curling iron for me." Halley asked.

" I can do that." Lyn said.

" Hey girls your breakfast is just about done." Nathan yelled upstairs about 20 minutes later.

" Thank you Honey." Halley yelled down to Nathan.

" Well what do you think daddy will say about my hair mommy." Lyn asked looking at her hair.

" I am sure he will love it honey." Halley reassured her.

" I'm hungry." Lyn said

" Well then lets go see what daddy cooked for us." Halley said

" Okay." Lyn said as she made a run for the stairs.


	3. Acepting and Admiting

"Maybe you threw it away!" Nathan was furious. "Hales why!" this sounds like it's going to be a long fight.

"Nate I am kidding it's under the table." Halley said pointing to the orange ball under the kitchen table.

" Oh. Sorry I just get a little upset when I think someone has messed with my basketball." Nathan told his wife.

" I know that honey. Now what is this stuff about Dim?" Halley asked.

" Oh he was always wanting to sleep with you." Nathan said calmly.

" Ew!" Halley exclaimed

" Now do you want you daughter dating his son." Nathan asked.

" Nate she's five. I thought I was going to be Mrs. Scott." Halley said.

" Hales… you are." Nathan pointed out.

" I mean it thought that I was going to be married to Lucas." Halley said. " That would have made me Mrs. Scott also."  
" You wanted to marry my brother?" Nathan said a little confused.

" Well yeah. It was kind of like a Joey loves Dawson type of thing." Halley defended.

" Honey that is really crazy!" Nathan told her. " He is my brother and just so you know It kind of wired out your husband to think that his wife had dreamed to be married to his brother." Nathan told her

" Sorry!" Halley said. " Well anyway I do need to get over to Brookes." Halley said

" Honey if you go this time of the morning Brooke won't even be awake." Nathan started " Let alone have herself ready or the girls."

" Oh well she better." Halley said as she walked to the foot of the stairs. " Lyn honey it's time to go to Aunt Brooke's."

" Okay Mommy I am ready to go." Lyn said coming down the stairs.

" Have fun with Luke and Alex." Halley said as she gave Nathan a quick kiss and was out the door.

" Uh women!" Nathan thought as he picked up his basketball and headed for the River Court.

" Brooke are you up?" Halley asked as she walked into Brooke and Luke's mansion.

" I just barley got the girls ready and there breakfast done how do you always get it to where you have Lyn up and ready to go and looking oh so adorable." Brooke stopped as she noticed that Lyn was wearing the new outfit she had just given her.

" Thanks Aunt Brooke." Lyn replied. " So where exactly are Lexis and Allie?"

" In their rooms." Brooke told her niece still totally shocked about how cute her niece looked in her Tree Hill outfit.

"Thank you." Lyn said as she ran down the stairs to the kids private floor.

"Halley oh my gosh. I can't believe how adorable she looks." Brooke was totally freaking out now.

" Thanks Brooke." Halley said kind of shocked.

" By the way how did you do her hair?" Brooke asked totally freaking out when she saw her nieces hair.

" Um… It's easy all I did was French Breaded it and then took a small barrel curling iron and curled the ends of the braids." Halley answered her.

"Well anyway did you so want to go to the mall." Brooke asked (this is the comments that always reminded Halley of how they used to be in High School.)  
" Actually I need to talk to you about something." Halley said.

" I know that is why we are going to the mall." Brooke said.

" I am so lost." Halley told her.

" Well first of all I know that the big secret you and Nate are hiding is that you are pregers again." Brooke said

"What?" Halley said in shock

" And my question to you should I be expecting another niece or do I get a nephew to spoil cause you know…" Brooke didn't get much further than that before Halley interrupted her.

" Brooke this fells like a total repeat from high school but I am not pregnant." Halley told her.

" Now don't you lie to me Halley James Scott." Brooke protested.

" I am not pregnant." Halley said.

" But I already started sewing you a new baby quilt." Brooke said.

" Why." Halley asked.

" Because Lucas and I thought for sure that you were pregnant." Brooke said.

" But I'm not." Halley said.

" Fine then what is the big secret you speak of?" Brooke asked a little disappointed.

" Well really I guess it's not that bad of a surprise." Halley said.

" I'll decide that." Brooke said.

" Ok then you know the opening for the English Teacher slash Tutor at the High School?" Halley asked.

" Well Duh… I am the Cheerleading Coach." Brooke said.

" Yeah I know well…" Halley was once again interrupted by her sister in law.

" Did you know that there is a coaching assistants job opening also?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah actually I did." Halley said. " Luke told Nathan about it last night." Halley said a little frustrated.

" Oh okay go on what was your news." Brooke asked.

" Well I am taking the job." Halley said.

" The assistant coaching job?" Brooke asked a little confused.

" No… the English slash Tutor teacher." Halley clarified.

" Oh that is so perfect." Brooke said. " you know what if Nate was to take the assistant coaching job it would be just like high school only better… we don't have to go to the boring science classes and math classes and all those other subjects except for English. Because you being the English teacher you kind of have to go to those classes." Brooke finished her statement with a huge smile.

" Funny because um… Nathan is actually meeting Luke at the River Court to tell him he wants the job right now." Halley told Brooke knowing that Brooke was absolutely going to love that news.

" Awesome… Can we go shopping now?" Brooke asked just being her self.

" Sure…" Halley said. " Lyn we are going shopping."

" Fun… Mom do we get to go to?" Lexis asked.

" Well of course we are going to." Brooke said

" Brooke by the way why does Luke go to the River Court when you have a built in court?" Halley asked.

" Hey Luke and Luke Jr. just the guys I was looking for." Nathan said as he dribbled out onto the court.

" Hey Nate." Luke said happy to see his brother.

" So I have a question for you." Nathan asked.

" What is it?" Luke asked as he made the perfect shot.

" Well the assistant coaching job… is it still open?" Nathan asked as he picked up his nephew so he could make a slam dunk.

" Yeah… Why you want it?" Luke asked.

" Yeah I do actually." Nathan told Luke.

" Sweet you start Tomorrow." Luke told him.

" One question though what happened to Whitey?" Nathan asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haley, so why is it hat you were so worried about telling all of us about you wanting to take the teaching job." Brooke asked as she and Haley sat at the Tree Hill Mall watching the girls run in and out of the dressing rooms.

" I don't know. Haley admitted.

" Mommy?" Lyn asked as she came running toward Haley.

"Yeah Lyn?" Haley asked her daughter as she closed the book she was reading.

" Can I have this outfit?" Lyn asked holding up a T-shirt and a denim skirt.

" How much?" Haley asked her daughter.

" Um…" Lyn started to add up the two prices in her head. " $70."

" And what did I tell you when we got here?" Haley asked.

" a…a twenty dollar limit." Lyn replied sadly.

" And how much over is that?" Haley asked

" Um… $50" Lyn said

" That's right" Haley said proudly of her daughter.

" Don't worry Lyn," Brooke told her niece "Uncle Lucas would love to pay for that adorable outfit." Brooke finished.

" Really!" Lyn said happily.

" Really." Brooke told her niece as she gave her a hug.

" Brooke!" Haley was a little upset now.

" What tutor mom?" Brooke asked calmly.

" How am I suppose to teach her discipline if you gave in every time we are with her and she breaks my rules."

" Sorry." Brooke said " I couldn't handle the sad eyes." Brooke told Haley.

" Well learn to." Haley told her bluntly.

" Haley don't worry she isn't going to end up married at sixteen like you were." Brooke said a little upset.

" What is that suppose to mean." Haley asked half upset and half confused.

" Haley I don't know any other five year olds that can do math in their heads." Brooke said.

" So." Haley said still completely confused.

" So you are turning her into a brain and so she won't want anything to do with boys." Brooke said. " Just like you did until you and Nathan started to get to know each other."

" Brooke you know what she told Nathan this morning?" Haley asked " I'll tell you , she told him she wanted to be exactly like you and me." Haley said not waiting for Brookes answer.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked confused now.

" She wants to be a tutor like me, student body president like you, and a cheerleader like both of us." Haley said. " and you want to know what else." Haley asked as she started to cry a little.

" What?" Brooke asked seeing that Haley was really was starting to get upset about something.

" Nathan asked her who she was going to cheer for." Haley said " you want to know who she said." Haley asked.

" Who?" Brooke asked knowing this couldn't be very good.

" Well the first answer didn't bug me." Halley started " She said ' I'll cheer for cousin Alex."' Haley said

" Who else." Brooke asked knowing that it couldn't be good.

" Marcus Smith." Haley said as she started to cry.

" Tim's kid!" Brooke said deep shock.

" Exactly." Halley said.

" No wonder you are totally freaking out." Brooke said. " But that still doesn't explain why you are so strict with her." Brooke said.

" Brooke, the whole thing with the money… Nathan and I don't have a ton of money to spend." Haley explained.

" Yeah but Luke and I do." Brooke told Haley totally missing the point.

" Brooke you can't waste all of your money on my daughter." Haley said.

" But I want to." Brooke told her.

" You have three adorable kids to spend your riches on." Haley pointed out.

" Yeah but I also have an adorable niece that I want to spend my riches on." Brooke said "Haley I understand that you Nathan can't afford a lot but Luke and I can." Brooke said.

" It still doesn't mean you have to spend all of your money on Lyn." Halley told Brooke as they got up to go pay for everything.

" But I want to." Brooke told her. " And guess what."

" What." Haley asked.

" I know that Luke loves spending money on Lyn to." Brooke said as she charged all of the seven outfits and one special gift for Luke that night on a credit card.

" Okay you win." Haley said.

" By the way do you think the kids could have a sleep over tonight Auntie Tutor?" Brooke asked.

" Oh I completely understand." just remember you and Luke are now officially in debt to me and Nathan when we need Lyn to have a little sleep over." Haley said knowing what exactly Brooke was wanting.

" No problem." Brooke said.

" What do you think of heading to the court and bugging the guys a little bit?" Haley asked.

" Sounds like a great idea to me." Brooke said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JM89: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. School's stupid. I'm a Senior, so I don't count for updations like every day. **

**K15: Yeah especially when we are on stupid block schedule, no offense to people who actually like that schedule. **

**JM89: Yeah, So my goal is three pages (tops), but I barely made it this time, so Kayko15 (for all those people who like Avatar and YYH go read her fics) decided to help me write an A/N. I hope that the characters aren't too OOC. And I'm open to ideas, so I'd like to hear from my reviewers. So please don't forget to review and then I'll update quicker. (or so Kayko tells me) **

**JaeMae **

**PS. Forgot the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. People higher than a high school girl do… so that's not me. **


End file.
